


Nick Does Joe, then Jake Does Joe

by TabooKinks (nsam85)



Series: Brothers [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/TabooKinks
Summary: Joe Jonas finds himself in a position that he can't get out of...Nick has some fun with this.*involves forced sex between a male dog and a man.* Don't like, don't read!
Relationships: Joe Jonas - Relationship, Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas
Series: Brothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Nick Does Joe, then Jake Does Joe

Pumping his shaft slowly, Joe let the water from the showerhead pound his back. It was so fucking hot outside and inside. For some strange reason, the AC went out. It wouldn’t have been a problem but he had just spent the past hour moving around the deck furniture for Sophie. She couldn’t decide on where she wanted it. It was fine the first few times he had to move them to new spots, but after the seventh time, he’d had enough. They argued, nothing major. But it was still a hassle. She had just left for her flight to London, giving him time to cool down.

He had wanted a quick nookie with her, but she had complained he smelled. Clamping his mouth shut, he wanted to point out that he wouldn’t have been like that if he hadn’t had to move lawn furniture around for over an hour under the hot sun. Still, he got over it. He decided to rub one out in the shower before Nick got here. It wouldn’t take long, for Nick was dropping off his own wife at the airport. The two sister in laws would be traveling together. But as he started to feel the tightening in his balls, there came loud scratching and barking from outside the master bedroom. Normally he would just ignore it, but he didn’t want the door and walls to be scratched to hell.

Reluctantly, he released his hold on his cock, and turned the shower off. Jumping out, he shook off quickly, but didn’t bother getting a towel. Hurrying out of the bathroom and through the bedroom naked, he reached the door and opened it. Immediately the golden retriever they had just gotten hurried into the room. The tail actually slapped Joe’s erection as he passed. Sighing, he turned around and made his way back to the bathroom. Suddenly he felt something cold poke at his ass crack. Jumping, he turned and found the dog looking at him expectantly. Without even prompting, his dick was slathered in a long and rough tongue. Automatically, he let out a moan, then shook himself. 

Noticing the large tennis ball by the bedpost, he picked it up and tossed it across the room. Jake chased it as he turned away. Ignoring the frantic sounds coming from the bedroom, he re entered the bathroom and pulled out a towel and rubbed his upper body down. Though he was dry, the humidity and the heat in the room did little to make him feel better. Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he was using a q tip to clean his right ear when he felt a nudge at his side. Looking down, Jake whined at him.

“What?” he asked, and Jake jumped so his paws were on the bathroom counter.

Turning, Joe looked back toward the bedroom and guessed the ball to be under the bed. Sighing, he turned back and noticed the dog was staring at his crotch. Glancing down, he discovered his erection was still there.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, wriggling his hips so the towel shifted over his skin.

As the fabric shifted, the part where the towel ends wrapped over skin moved to the front. His cock parted the opening, jutting proudly out into the air. Jake huffed and leaned in, giving the head a tentative lick. Something crazy ran through his mind. The tongue felt awfully good…but it always took him a while to get off and he didn’t have time for this. Nick would arrive at any moment. Sighing, he turned away and walked back into the bedroom. Hearing the dog whine, he groaned, and decided to find the mutts’ damned tennis ball. Dropping to all four and looked under the bed. There it was, near the headboard and directly in the middle.

Sighing, he flopped on his belly and shimmied under the bed. He grunted, barely able to fit. With his adult muscular frame the task of simply crawling under the bed was much more difficult than he had anticipated. Reaching out, his fingertips brushed at the ball. Suddenly there was scratch on his side that made him hiss. Jake was pawing at his towel. Before he could even think what to do next, the towel was yanked apart, exposing his naked body. There was a sniff at his ass, then a lick. The feeling was so unexpected he jumped, pushing his ass higher into the air. With his ass higher in the air, and his thighs wider apart, his dangling balls swung free.

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned as the tongue began to go to town on them.

This felt so good. The tongue stretched more, actually wrapping around the base of his shaft. He felt his thick pubes get soaked as the tongue continued its work. It felt so good his entire sense of time and surroundings flew out of his mind. That was until he heard a dark chuckle. Knowing immediately who was chuckling, he renewed his efforts to escape from under the bed. But a hand suddenly came down on his rump, keeping him there. Nick was a lot more muscular nowadays, more than him, so he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out easily.

“Well, well, well…” Nick laughed, his hand sliding over each of his hairy ass cheeks.

“Nick…”Joe began, but yelped as he felt a slap.

“Shhh…” Nick said, his fingers gliding down into his crack.

A finger pushed at his hairy entrance, making him hiss. It had been a long time since he was touched like that. He didn’t try to stop his brother though. Nick knew how to work him over. The hand slid lower and cupped his hanging nuts. The fingers dug into his pubes, becoming wet with the dogs’ saliva. Wrapping around his shaft, the hand pumped him slowly, the thumb pressing the head in a way that precum dribbled out. He felt the dog return, his long tongue licking a long stripe up his crack. As it continued, Joe waited for Nick to push the dog away.

“Does he taste good, buddy?” Joe heard Nick ask.

There was a snuffling and the wet nose plunged at his hole.

“Jesus.” He cried, “get the dog out of here if you want to do anything.”

“That’s not very nice, bro.” Nick cooed, a darker tone emerging, “his little cock is all hard for you. That would be cruel you know, leading him on without a release.”

His brain was reeling in panic, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Shh…” Nick said, pulling his ass cheeks apart to give the dog more access.

As much as he felt humiliated, he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as the tongue dipped into his hole. God this was sick but felt fucking good. Nick released the hold on his cheeks and Joe unconsciously let out a moan of disappointment. Then the hand rewrapped around his shaft and began to pump him, while the dogs tongue licked at his nuts. He thought he heard a zipper lower, then the little light from the side of the bed dimmed even more as a pair of shorts dropped to the floor. The hand disappeared from around his cock, but the tongue kept lapping at his balls. Something slapped against each of his ass cheeks, then slid down the crack.

“Should be prepared enough.” Came Nick’s muffled voice.

He felt the head of Nicks’ uncut cock push at his hole, then bury itself in a single thrust. He let out a howl. Nick’s uncut cock was thicker than his own, but not as long as his cut one. It was strange for the two of them to not both be cut, but their parents had cut the two older brothers, while Nick and Frankie were kept intact. Nick’s dick sat embedded for a few moments, then he began to pull back. Joe felt Nick’s thick pubic bush scratch against his ass every time he was impaled. Below, the dogs’ licking had changed course and was now slathering his cock constantly.

“So tight…” he heard Nick groan, his thrusting cutting off some of the words.

Joe jolted as he felt Nick’s cock brush at his prostate. Grunting, Joe shifted his right arm back so he could actually touch himself. Once he was able to grip his shaft, he let out a breath of relief. He began to pump quickly but paused after every other pump, and pushed his dick far enough away from his body so that the dogs’ tongue could still lick at the engorged head. Feeling a tingling in his balls, he pumped frantically, then pushed his cock as far as he could in a way that it was almost pointing down. Unable to pump effectively this way, he let the dog do the rest

The dogs’ tongue dipped at his piss slit and then it was over. Hot ropes shot out covering the carpet and onto the dogs lapping tongue. Whining, he shook as the tongue relentlessly licked his now oversensitive head. Nick’s thrusting had become erratic, and suddenly he stopped. Hot fluid erupted inside his ass as Nick came in hot bursts. Joe bit his lip, loving the feel of the hot seed spilling into him. Panting, Joe released his own cock and let his upper body relax a bit. Nick pulled out slowly, his cock spent.

“Fuck, that was good.”” Nick gasped from above.

“That was…” Joe began but froze when he felt paws scratching at his back.

“There ya go, buddy.” Came Nick’s muffled voice.

“Get the fucking dog off my back Nick!” Joe shouted, feeling something rubbing and poking at his hole.

“Why would I do that?” Nick grunted, his voice playful and dark, “he got you off…he made you cum. He deserves a turn.”

“Shit!” Joe shouted as the meaty length rammed his already sore ass.

The jabs were painful and sharp. Above, Nick was telling him what a slut he was, letting a dog breed him. The dog was pounding his ass mercilessly, the whining and puffing hot against his back. Joe felt something inside start to grow, and he knew what it was. Desperate now, he pushed at the floor with all his might, trying to get free. Though he knew it would raise his ass for the dog, be begun to push with his knees. But immediately, Nick’s strong hands came down and press his knees down. There was no escape as he heard a higher than normal whine from the dog.

Another hot rush of liquid burst inside as the knot grew and locked the dog dick inside his ass. He cried out, the pain being worse than he could ever imagine. It hurt like hell, but he could still feel the very tip of the dogs cock brushing against his prostate. Defeated, Joe let his efforts to escape end. Feeling the resistance end, Nick released his knees and reach under. Joe felt Nick grip his still hard cock, and began to pump it quickly. Somewhat appeased, he let his little brother work his cock over. It didn’t take long, but the dog’s knot slipped out of him. The sudden release of pressure against his ruined entrance was just what he needed to cum again. Pulsing, cum shot out of his cock, landing in the same spot his first load had landed on the carpet. Long lines of liquid trailed down Joe’s thighs, dribbling onto the carpet, mixing with his second load of jizz.

“Come on.” Said Nick, his voice softer now.

“Why did you do that?” Joe croaked, looking at his younger brother with burning eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Nick patted his back.

“How would you know? You’ve never had a dog knot inside your ass.” Joe growled but noticed a sheepish grin on Nick’s face, as if he knew exactly what it felt like. 


End file.
